Eine geheime Schwester
by SmilyLily1996
Summary: Cassandra ist eine sehr alte Vampirin. Nach eigenen angabe weitüber 1000 Jahre alt. Sie ist eine Art Nomadin und streift durch die gegend ohne ein Ziel. Ihre Familie hat sie seit jahren nicht gesehen, doch das wird sie nun wohl nachholen...
1. Alleine im Wald

Ein kleines Vorwort zu Anfang...  
>Leider kann ich nicht meine GESAMTE Lebensgeschichte erzählen, da dies den Rahmen eines Romanes doch um einiges überschreiten würde, weshalb ich Mitte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts anfange, um euch, meine Leser nicht unnötig zu langweilen.<br>Ich hoffe ihr versteht diesen Umstand.

* * *

><p>Ich hatte den Großteils meines bisher schon recht langen Lebens alleine verbracht.<p>

Aus meiner Familie hatte ich seit langer Zeit keinen mehr gesehen.

Anfang der 50er Jahre, ich hatte gerade wieder eine meiner Phasen, in denen ich quer durch die Welt reiste, ohne zu wissen, wohin ich wollte, streifte ich gerade durch Wälder im Nordwesten der USA.

Der zweite Weltkrieg war erst vor wenigen Jahren beendet worden und in den Städten war immer noch vieles zerstört, nur wenige Häuser waren bereits bewohnbar, weshalb ich die tiefen Wälder dem Lärm vorzog.

Gerade in Gedanken versunken, hörte ich es in einige Entfernung knacken, als würde noch jemand durch den Wald stapfen.

Ich wusste, dass in dieser Gegend Wanderer nicht selten waren, doch es überraschte mich trotzdem. Der Wanderer konnte mich unmöglich schon hören, geschweige denn sehen, denn meine Sinne waren den menschlichen weit überlegen, doch trotzdem entschied ich mich, in die Krone einer hohen Eiche zu entfliehen.

Doch wartete ich, bis ich die Schritte näher kommen hörte, einige Minuten später konnte ich einen Mann unter dem Baum durchgehen sehen. Er war höchsten 25, hatte einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und sah ein wenig missmutig aus, mit nassen Haaren, da es immerhin in den letzten Tagen viel geregnet hatte.

Gerade als ich sah, wie sein Kopf sich in meine Richtung hob, sprang ich von dem Baum hinunter uns landete sanft und leise im Laub.

Der Mann sah sich noch ein paar Sekunden um, als würde er etwas in den Bäumen suchen, dann drehte er sich um, sah mir in die Augen und zuckte zusammen.

„Hallo..." Gerade als seine Augen sich weiteten, schnellte ich vor und genoss den Geschmack des frischen Blutes.


	2. Drei kleine Jungs

Es war schon viel zu lange her gewesen, seit ich diesen Geschmack das letzte Mal genießen durfte...

Durch den Krieg und die daraus resultierende Zerstörung brachte nicht viele Menschen dazu, zu wandern, was mir auf Dauer einiges an Kraft raubte.

Gerade als ich mein Opfer endlich aus meinem eisernen Griff entließ, sank dieses zu Boden.

Ich scherte mich im Allgemeinen zwar nicht wahnsinnig um die Natur, aber die Abart meiner Rasse, alles was von uns oder Lykanern auch nur gekratzt wurden, zu verbrennen ging mir ordentlich gegen den Strich, vor allem das wir dadurch bereits so einige Waldstücke weg gebrannt hatten.

Deshalb blieb ich seit einiger Zeit meiner Strategie treu, eher tiefe Flüsse zu nutzen, oder zu vergraben.

Als ich den Wanderer „versorgt" hatte, stampfte ich weiter durch den endlos scheinenden Wald.

Es war erst später Abend, ich war gerade erst aufgewacht und hatte die ganze Nachts zum Langweilen und herum streunen, das dachte ich zumindest.

Ich hörte das schwere Atmen und die Schritte schon von Weitem. Lykaner.

Mehr als nur einer. Ich blieb einfach stehen und wartete noch ein Weilchen, bis ich allein an Geruch und Lärm die Anzahl ausmachen konnte.

Es war kein Rudel, eher eine „Gang". Drei Menschenmischlinge.

Schon waren sie zu sehen, sie kamen vor einem dicken Baum hervor und sahen mich, den Vampir, ihrem Todesfeind.

Schon begannen sie zu knurren und zu heulen, doch ich ließ mich nicht beeindrucken.

Ich fauchte ihnen mehr belustigt als ängstlich zu. Junge Lykaner erkannte ich schnell und diese waren solche.

Doch intelligente Tiere, sie bemerkten, dass ich nicht schwach war und machten alle zusammen einen Schritt zurück.

„Was ist los? Angst?" Ja, ich war eingebildet und das war schon immer eine kleine Schwäche von mir.

Schon brüllten die drei wieder und liefen dieses Mal auf mich zu und ich ebenfalls schritt auf sie zu.

Der erste bekam solche einen Schlag seitlich gegen den Kopf, dass er zur Seite taumelnd gegen einen Baum krachte und zu Boden sank, der zweite bekam meinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch und als er es es schaffte, mir ein paar blutige Kratzer am Rücken zu verpassen, wurde ich wütend und versenkte meine Zähne in seinem etwas haarigen Hals.

Nachdem ich losgelassen hatte, griff ich seinen Arm und schleuderte ihn gegen den selben Baum wo schon sein Freund zu Boden gegangen war.

Der Dritte stand da und sah mich nur leicht ängstlich an.

Gerade als ich einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte, trat er ebenfalls zurück.

Da lief ich zu seinem Rücken, schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals und riss seinen Kopf so zur Seite, dass das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen zu hören war.


	3. Ein alter Bekannter

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig, ich wusste inzwischen, wohin ich wollte: Kanada.

Es war nicht weit weg und ich wollte sehen, ob einige Bekannte noch dort wohnten. Nicht jeder Vampir ist ein Nomade, ich bin da eher eine Ausnahme.

Ich schaffte es dank meiner Schnelligkeit noch in der gleichen Nacht bis fast über die Grenze zu kommen, doch zuvor musste ich mir eine Hütte suchen, um schlafen zu können.

Eine alte, kleine Jägerhütte bot mir Unterschlupf um über den Tag zu kommen, obwohl ich erst wirklich versuchte zu schlafen, als ich nicht mehr herumlaufen konnte, wie eine Wilde, da durch die Lücken zwischen den angemoderten Dielen, aus denen die Hütte bestand, Licht hineinfiel und mir ordentlich die Haut verbrannte.

Also nahm ich mir ein paar Teppiche und zerfressene Decken, die verteilt herumlagen und kauerte mich darunter. Um endlich zu schlafen.

Sobald es dunkel wurde, wachte ich auf.

Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, wie muffig die Decken rochen, obwohl das auch kein Wunder war.

Draußen war es noch immer feucht und es tropfte noch immer von den Bäumen herab.

In wenigen Stunden kam ich dann über die Grenze nach Kanada, obwohl ich es erst viel später merkte, als ich aus dem Wald trat und am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes ankam.

Hier war alles ruhig. Alle schliefen, nur ich streifte durch die leeren Straßen.

Doch nach ein paar Straßen hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Lucian. Lange ists her, was?" Ich sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Cas..."

Lucian war der erste Lykaner gewesen. Der erste, der die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zurück zu verwandeln. Da meine Familie mich vor langer Zeit begonnen hatte, mich zu verleugnen, hatte ich es ihnen gleichgetan und hatte begonnen, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, was bedeutete, nicht mehr kopflos auf Befehle der Ältesten zu hören. Und das im Geheimen. Immerhin wusste ja niemand wer ich wirklich war...

„Was machst du hier? Wir müssen uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben... In Ungarn, oder? Ah, nein... 1850, in Frankreich... Kurz bevor Napoleon vollends die Macht übernahm... Du bist einfach verschwunden."

„Ich hatte... Probleme mit den Vampiren dort... Sie haben mich entdeckt und ich musste fliehen. Todeshändler, weißt du?" Er sah mich an und wusste, wie sehr ich sie hasste. Todeshändler. Vampire, die die Söhne der Werwölfe jagten und auf grausame Weise töteten.

„Sag mal... Gestern Nacht hatte ich eine äußerst unangenehme Erfahrung mit Junglykanern... Sie waren allein und... Naja, sie griffen mich an. Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Seinen unwissentlichen Blick konnte ich nicht deuten.

„Einige haben sich von mir abgetrennt. Es ist möglich, dass sie sich selbstständig gemacht haben und nun ihr eigenes... Rudel gründen wollen. Sie gehören nicht zu mir und ich bin nicht für ihre Taten verantwortlich."

„Ich dachte nur du solltest es wissen, gerade an der Grenze."

Er versicherte mir, sich darum zu kümmern und fragte, ob ich mitkommen wolle. Er meinte, ein „Insider" konnte nicht schaden und da ich die Einzige meiner Art war, der er trauen konnte, kam nur ich in Frage.

„Sicher. Wo seid ihr hier eigentlich? Also ich meine, das ist nicht gerade eine Großstadt, aber hier leben doch Menschen..." Nicht, dass ich mich um ihr Wohl fürchtete, aber das war mitunter die Einzige Regel: Menschen durften nichts von uns erfahren.

„Du hast es noch nicht gemerkt? Das ist ein Lykaner-Dorf. Schon seit guten 100 Jahren leben hier ganze Familien." Ja, davon hatte ich gehört. In vielen Ländern sollte es anscheinend Dörfer geben, in denen nur Lykaner lebten.

Lucian und seine Lykaner lebten in einem alten Forschungssitz, wo während des ersten und teilweise während des zweiten Weltkrieges geforscht wurde, wie man den Feind immer effektiver vernichten konnte.

Nun stand fast alles leer, es roch nach Chemikalien.

„Lucian. Ich... Cassandra." Gerade waren wir durch die Tür getreten, kam uns Raze entgegen, ein Lykaner erster Stunde.

Er war zu der Zeit verwandelt worden, als seine Art sich aus der Sklaverei befreit hatte, in der sie meine Art gehalten hatte.

Raze war seitdem immer treu zu Lucian gestanden, wenn er auch so einiges einstecken musste. Er war willensstark, wenn auch ein wenig unkontrolliert und aufbrausend.

„Raze." Ich hatte an der Seite der Lykaner lange Zeit gestanden, bis Lucian und die anderen vor den Vampiren flüchten musste.

„Sag mal, hast du nochmal was von Tibor gehört? Wir glauben, er und die anderen versuchen sich selbstständig zu machen. Cas hat gestern, kurz vor der Grenze im Wald drei Junglykaner getroffen. Sie haben sie angegriffen, also können sie nicht von uns kommen."

„Tibor ist verschwunden. Untergetaucht. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu finden. In halb Nordamerika sind Leute unterwegs, ihn zu suchen. Doch die, die nicht Todeshändlern in die Hände gefallen sind, haben nichts gefunden."


	4. Kommst du mit uns?

Da die Nacht noch recht jung war, ging ich noch eine Weile durch die Straßen spazieren. Jetzt wo ich es wusste, roch ich auch den allgegenwärtigen Duft von Lucians Rasse.

Das Dorf schien aus Lykanern zu bestehen, die sich um Normalität bemühten, da die meisten sonst eher rastlos durch die Gegend und man konnte sie auch eher nachts antreffen als tagsüber, wobei hier jedoch jeder zu schlafen schien.

Zu Beginn der Dämmerung kam ich wieder in dem alten Labor an, wo mir ein kleines, fensterloses Zimmer gegeben wurde, nur ein Bett stand darin und eine Lampe hing von der Decke.

Nach meinen Schlafstätten der letzten Wochen und Monaten kam mir ein stabiles Dach über dem Kopf und ein richtiges Bett wie Luxus vor.

Das Quietschen der metallenen Zimmertür am nächsten Abend weckte mich auf. Einer der Lykaner steckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer. Er hatte für einen Mann recht lange, wellige, schwarze Haare und sah bedrückt aus.

„Ich soll dich holen." Meinte er kurz.

„Bin ich fünf Minuten fertig."

Schnell angezogen, mit dem Händen durch die Haare gefahren, fertig war ich.

Der Lykaner hatte vor meiner Tür gewartet und bedeutete mir wortlos, ihm zu folgen.

„Danke, Pierce." Lucian stand in einem der Laborräume. „Wir müssen weiter. Einige von uns bleiben hier, da Verwandte oder Freunde hier wohnen. Was hast du nun vor?"

„Du kennst mich eigentlich zu gut, um das nicht zu wissen. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich nichts bestimmtes vor. Seit dem Menschenkrieg kann man ja in den Städten nichts mehr machen und sowieso, vor hab ich schon mal gar nichts. Was denn auch? Wieso fragst du eigentlich?"

„Naja, wenn du möchtest kannst du mit uns kommen." Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ihr geht zurück nach Ungarn, oder?" Immerhin kamen wir alle von dort und ich hatte mich im Stillen sowieso schon lange gefragt, was sie in Nordamerika machten.

„Wir lassen uns Zeit. Bei den Vampiren gelte ich noch immer als tot, da muss ich nicht gleich wieder an ihre Tür klopfen."

„Dann komm ich ein Stück mit euch. Ungarn gehört nicht gerade zu meinen Top10 Reisezielen..."

antwortete ich schließlich.


End file.
